Por Ti
by Itako Usui - Lady Nyana
Summary: [[One Shot]] Reflexiones se hacen en una fria noche de Invierno, el Amor la ha dejado abandonada, y el recuerdo del joven de Hong Kong Inunda sus Pensamientos.. SxS Disfrutenlo! y Dejen reviews! nn


**Por Ti..**

Aunque este en verano, espero el calor de tus besos… Aunque me encuentre en primavera, tus ojos son mas brillantes que las flores… y Tu cabello es mas ligero que una tierna hoja caída en otoño… Pero me encuentro sola en este frío invierno, donde no deseo mas que tus abrazos. La nieve es blanca, y hermosa, pero ni una canción me quitaría el tormento… Por que? Por que el amor es tan complicado… Simplemente no lo entiendo… pasar horas y horas tratando de olvidarte y cada vez es mas difícil hacerlo, pero yo comprendo que fue mi culpa… Tu cumpliste tu promesa de volver, pero yo no cumplí la mía de esperarte…

Todo comenzó hace ya 7 años, cuando por vez primara apareciste en mi vida, llevándotela, así, contigo…. Me prometiste amor, y así yo hice lo mismo, pero la tristeza que invadió mi corazón no me permitió el esperarte… La soledad era mi única compañía y consuelo, ya que ni la misma Tomoyo, la mas grande de mis amigas podía hacerme pasar un momento feliz… Al poco tiempo de irte comencé a extrañarte y así quise olvidarte, de la nada, Yuquito reapareció dentro de mi corazón, ocupando así un espacio en el, pero aun así, no tan grande como el que tu ocupaste y el que siempre ocuparas… Poco a poco creí de el enamorarme y después de 2 años, al fin creí olvidarte…

La nieve sigue cayendo, cada vez mas densa y pesada… El frío se cola por los espacios de mi chaqueta, y aunque el me invade, no puedo evitar recordar… Pase un año a su lado creyendo en un amor ciego, si he de por así decirlo… Y de la nada, no solo apareció tu recuerdo, sino también apareciste tu… Por creer ciegamente estar enamorada de otro, te dije que ya no significabas nada, recuerdo que llegaste justo el día en que cumplí 15 años y apareciste con un hermoso ramo de Flores de Cerezo, tu mas que nadie sabias que eran mis favoritas, pero aun así, las desprecie, despreciando así el amor que me tenias… Los siguientes 2 años ahí continuaste a mi lado, sin irte de Japón, y tu única excusa era: "_No tengo nada esperando en Hogn.Kong, ya que todo lo di por un sueño ya olvidado"…_ El recordar tus frías palabras me hace sentir deseos de llorar y así lo hago… Hace ya una semana que comenzó el invierno, y así, comenzó mi pesadilla, ya que el amor que creí sentir por yuki, se esfumo con las hojas de otoño… Luego me encontré en este mismo lugar, donde había el mismo clima que ahora, me encontraba llorando no por perder a Yukito, eso fue una perdida poco dolorosa, lloraba por entender que por mi terquedad e impaciencia, perdí a mi primer y único gran amor... tu.

Ya tenia varias horas aquí sentada, pero no me hallaba sola, otra sombra divagaba acompañada por sus pensamientos, no le tome importancia… El frío se hizo insoportable y mis manos se hallaban entumidas, y creí llegar al punto de congelarme, y si así hubiese pasado, no me importaría… pero esa sombra se acerco a mi y me pregunto: "_Sakura, estas bien? No deberías estar en tu casa?". _No creí encontrarlo ahí, pero allí estaba Shaoran, con su típica cara seria, que desde hace 2 años, era muy frecuente, mas de lo normal… Le pregunte lo mismo y me respondió que desde cuando me importaba su bienestar, el corazón se me volvió trizas, pero entendía su posición. Después de una charla poco simpática y muy incómoda, no aguante mas el remordimiento y se lo dije en cara: Pero Shaoran… YO AUN TE AMO! Su reacción me impacto mucho, ya que no había ni rasgo de asombro o alegría, pero su respuesta me callo como pesadilla: "_yo lo se, y también te amo, pero ya es tarde, tu y yo no tenemos esperanza..!". _Una traviesa lagrima broto por mi mejilla, pero aunque el estuviese enojado conmigo, me regalo una sonrisa y me llevo a mi casa bajo su paraguas… En el camino no hubo cruce de palabras, solo un _"cuidado" _por aquí, o un "_deprisa"_ por acá, pero nada importante… Al llegar a mi casa, me dejo allí y me dijo "_cuídate", _así marchándose, con rumbo de desaparecer de mi vida…

Ya el frío es muy agobiante, y decido irme a casa, pero ahora siempre procuro pasar por en frente de casa de Shaoran, y aunque no se el por que, siempre lo encuentro asomado por su balcón, mirando hacia las estrellas, como pidiendo un profundo e infinito deseo… Llego a mi casa, mi padre y hermano me saludan con animo, pero yo les hago indiferencia y me dirijo a mi habitación, escuchando a mi papá decirle a mi hermano: no te preocupes, es solo la edad, debe de estar cansada…

Al día siguiente me levanto sin animo alguno, solo la esperanza de tan solo verlo me lleva como por inercia propia. Llego al instituto y entro a mi salón donde tomoyo de dice desea los buenos días, pero mi vista e interés están puestas sobre otra persona… el. Aunque se que lo amo, estos últimos 2 años le he dicho lo contrario, y aun así, no se porque no se ha marchado. El día pasa lento y agobiante para mi, Hasta que llego la hora de matemáticas, la cual se hizo insoportable. Al final de la explicación, la profesora anuncia:

Prof.: Joven Li, Señorita Kinomoto, pasen al la pizarra- esto me dio un poco de esperanza, ya que desde el incidente del parque, no cruzamos ni palabra... Shaoran hizo todo en segundos, como de costumbre, pero yo todavía iba por la primera operación…- Señorita Kinomoto, llevamos aquí 5 minutos esperando la respuesta de la segunda actividad, y usted aun no ha terminado…

Sakura: Pero es que no entiendo nada…

Prof.: pues entonces debería de ver alguna tutoría… Con el joven li tal vez? – Mi rostro se ilumino ante la sugerencia, pero de los labios solo salió un frío en inconveniente "_si, esta bien"_…

Ya en la tarde, yo me encontraba camino hacia casa de Shaoran… Al llegar…

Shaoran: voy… Buenas tardes, pasa adelante…

Sakura: muchas gracias- le respondí dedicandole una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida…-

Shaoran: comenzamos?

Sakura: me parece bien…- y así pasaron horas de enseñanza, y aunque parezca imposible, estaba comenzando a entender…-

Shaoran: entendiste todo bien?

Sakura: si, te agradezco que me estés ayudando, deberíamos de hacer esto mas seguido…- esperaba una respuesta como un claro, o un porque no, pero…-

Shaoran: si es necesario…

Sakura: por que me evades tanto si yo no como?

Shaoran: no quiero tener que ver algo contigo de nuevo…- esta respuesta me callo con piedra eN la cabeza…- ya vez todo lo que tus hermosas sonrisas pueden causar…

Sakura: no volvamos a empezar… ya te dije que no te iba a esperar toda la vida o si? Además, ya te dije que te amo y tu no respondes….

Shaoran: pues ya veras el porque…

Sakura: seamos amigos, como los viejos tiempos, por favor, tu compañía me agrada mucho…

Shaoran: de acuerdo, pero ahora lo mas importante es que sigamos estudiando para el examen de mañana…

Sakura: SÍ!- y asi pasamos horas, reimos mucho, ya que el hielo se havia roto, y ya nos soportabamos… y para suerte mia, estabamos recordando…-

Shaoran: y recuerdas la practica de flauta?

Sakura: si, despues tuvimos examen y lo reprobaste porque no sabias dibujar bien la clave de sol…

Shaoran: Es el unico examen que he reprobado en mi vida, y si me lo volvieran a hacer… reprobaria de nuevo..

Sakura: porque?

Shaoran: porque aun no se la clave de sol…

Sakura: te enseño a hacerla?

Shaoran: como harias eso?

Sakura: asi- tome su mano junto con la mia, y comence a dibujar la clave con su mano para que tomera el ritmo… Sus manos seguian siendo calidas y muy suaves…-

Shaoran: Gra…gra…cias…-y me sorprendio muho lo que vi, se habia sonrojado…-

Sakura: Shaoran… porque no hay esparanza?

Shaoran: para que?

Sakura: pues para… nosotros?

Shaoran: porque no se que podra pasar si vuelvo a dejarme llevar por ti…

Sakura: y no es sufisiente con que te ame?

Shaoran: no, sufri 7 años por tu amor, y tu me dejaste solo como la guayabera…

Sakura: pero…

Shaoran: no hay pero que valga… Y creo que debes irte…- me rompio el corazón escuchar su razon, pero, como antes lo dije, entiendo su porque…

Sakura: si, ya debo irme…

Shaoran. De acuerdo, hasta mañana…

Volvi a dibagar sola, pero vesta vez rumbo a otro lugar, la casa de Tomoyo…

Tomoyo: y te dijo eso?

Sakura: si…

Tomoyo : pero habla con el…

Sakura. No resolvera nada…

Tomoyo: por que?

Sakura: Porque el sufrio mucho por mi amor.. y yo no le respondi…

Tomoyo: Pero tu que crees que quiera lograr con rechazarte…

Sakura: Supongo que espera… que espera que…. Que Yo…

Tomoyo: …

Sakura: que yo pase por lo mismo que el paso… que yo sufra lo que el sufrio… que yo llore lo que el lloro…

Tomoyo: y tu que opinas…?

Sakura. Que tiene razón…- y diciendo esto me dispuse a irme a mi casa…

La mañana siguiente fue muy fria, pero aun asi, aunque fuese domingo, tenia que asistir a un partido, ya que yo seguia iendo al club de porristas…

Sakura: perdónenme, pero se me hizo tarde…

Naoko: no hay problema, pero apresurence que el unico que falta en el equipo es Li…

Sakura ah, si claro… QUIÉN? LI!

Rika: Si, Li entro en el equpo…

Sakura: hace cuanto?

Chiharu: esta en el desde que llego a Japon, que no te habias dado cuenta…?

Sakura: eh.. si,si, lo que pasa es que el siempre es puntual, no?

Rika: si, pero…

Shaoran: YA LLEGUE, perdonen la tardansa, es que toda la nocha me la pasé pensando en… Sakura!- El dijo esto dirigiendome una mirada… pero no se si lo dijo por que estaba pensando en mi, o por que le sorprendió el ahí verme…-

Allan: Li… Va a empezar el partido!

Shaoran: ah?…. Ah, si claro… alla voy…- y se fue corriendo al campo, donde lo recibieron con calurosos y muy fuertes aplausos… BRAVO LIII! Exclamaban las chicas en el estadium… Eso hizo que me irviera la sangre…-

Naoko: Li es muy codiciado por las chicas en la preparatoria…

Chiharu: no solo ahí, también hay muchas chicas que asisten al entrenemiento solo para verlo…

Rika: algo asi como lo que pasaba con el joven Kinomoto y el Joven Tsukishiro…

Sakura: QUE?…

Tany: si, ademas, dicen los rumores que gran cantidad de chicas se le han declarado, pero siempre reciven la misma respuesta…

Sakura: ah…si? Cuál?

Tany: "_yo ya estoy enamorado, y mi corazón le pertenece a mi Flor de Cerezo…"_… Que, por cierto, nadie sabe quien es…. Tu sabes Sakura?

Sakura: que?… yo? no…no… como crees!

Tany: es que, si mal no tengo entendido, flor de Cerezo significa… GOL! POR PARTE DE LI SHAORAN DE LA PREPARATORIA TOMOEDA! AHH!… LI! ERES EL MEJOR!- se escucho decir a todo dar en el estadium, y sin esperar mas empezamos a movernos-

Todas: URRA! URRA! TO-MO-E-DA!

Sakura: BRAVO SHAORAN!- Asi pasamos todo el partido, y para suerte nuestra, ganamos 5 a 0, todos anotados por Shaoran… Y luego de esto.. llovio…-

Naoko: SAKURA! Vamos! Mi papa nos lleva!

Sakura: voy!- pero antes de poder salir corriendo, alguien tomo mi mano y grito-

Shaoran: yo la llevare a su casa! No se preocupen!

Sakura: SI! Yo me voy con el!- no se de donde salio eso, pero, lo hecho, hecho esta y hecho se queda…

Naoko: de acuerdo! Nos vemos!…

Shaoran y yo vamos caminando en silencio, no se hacia donde, pero nada mas el hecho de estar a su lado me permitia seguirle… Ademas, el llevaba el paraguas, y no me queria mojar…

Sakura: y adonde vamos…?

Shaoran…

Sakura: y?

Shaoran: espera y verás…

Caminamos y caminamos, hasta adentrarnos en un inmenso bosque… alli…

Shaoran: es aquí…

Sakura: y aquí que hay de especial…

Shaoran: observa bien…- despues de analizar, me impresione al darme cuenta que estabamos dentro del templo Tsukimine, justo en donde se habia llevado a cabo el duelo final con Eriol Hiragizawa…

Sakura. Y para que me tragiste aquí… en medio de este diluvio?

Shaoran: para celebrar que ganamos el partido..

Sakura: ah? Y como?

Shaoran: asi- poco a poco vi como Shaoran acercaba sus manos hacia mi rostro, cuando lo alcanzo, me puse toda roja, el fue acercando mi rostro hacia el, hasta que empeze a sentir su respirecion… No se que iva a para luego, pero no me importo, cerré mis ojos conjuntamente con los suyos hasta quedar unidos por un beso… Nuestro primer beso, el cual fue muy intenso, cálido, tierno y sumamente magico… luego, el se separo de mi y empezo a darme vueltas en vilo… Me sentia feliz.. las gotas de lluvia rosaban mi rostro mientras daba vueltas en el aire, hasta que perdimos el equilibrio y cai sobre el, pero parecio no darle importancia…

Sakura: y ese cambio de carácter…

Shaoran: te amo… y es lo unico que me importa…- esas palabras me hicieron que brotara una lagrima, con lo cual el me dijo…- no llores, si te hace feliz, regresare a Hong-Kong y no volvere- ante estas palabras, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a su oido y le susurre…

Sakura: nada me haria mas fliz… que el que te quedaras a mi lado…

Shaoran. Y nada me haria mas feliz, que el que me perdonaras…

Sakura: no tengo que perdonarte… porque no has hecho nada indevido… y asi puedo demostrartelo…- me acerque a el y lo bese intensamente, no se exactamente por cuanto tiempo lo hice. Pero lo unico importante… es que todo era como siempre ha debido de ser…

Shaoran: te amo…

Sakura: y yo a ti…

_"FIN"…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Neeeee Hola! nOn Espero les Haya Gustado mi Primer One-Shot de Sakura Card Captors, yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo! Y digamos que este es un episodio, algo modificado, de mi vida personal! Y mi mussa ayudo un poco en los detalles romanticos, en los cuales no soy muy buena que digamos ..UU Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! Nos vemos! nn

**Itako Usui**


End file.
